1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a keyless drill extender apparatus having a rotary drive coupler in combination with a tool extender and associated tools. Such coupler and extender each include a polyhedron receptor and such extender and tools each have a notched polyhedron shaft. Such tools consist of a set of drill bits each having an extendible shaft for drilling/boring deep holes.
2. Background Art
The prior art indicates a long felt need for a drill chuck having a quick tool change feature. It is apparent that sustained attempts have been made to provide ease of change of tool bits for a drill chuck, including use of a plurality of ball(s), each ball adapted to releasably engage a dimple formed on a drill bit shank.
Applicant is aware of U.S. patents which show use of chucks having ball(s) to engage/disengage a drill bit shank's dimples, including the following;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,692 to Benson et al. shows a quick-change drill chuck adapted for positioning ball elements within dimples circumferentially disposed about the central axis of the adapter portion of a tool such as a drill, to drive the drill. A first quick-change drill chuck utilizes an axially spring-biased collar, while a further quick-change drill chuck incorporates a rotary spring-biased collar for manipulating the ball elements into and out of the dimples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073 to Martindell shows a handle adapter and chuck apparatus for a power bit including a quick release chuck having a spindle with a longitudinally extending bore in the spindle adapted to receive the shank of the power bit. A radially extending bore extends though the spindle and communicates with the bore. A ball is disposed in the bore and contacts a portion of the shank of the power bit disposed in the bore. A spring biased sleeve is disposed about the spindle and includes a tapered bore which bears against the ball to bias the ball against the shank of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,157 to KOUVELIS shows a quick change adapter for power drills consisting of a shaft that can be inserted in a chuck of the drill. The shaft is coupled to and coaxial with a tool holder that includes means for retaining a tool and means for driving the tool.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, which indicate use of a hexagonal ended drill bit and ball(s) to engage/disengage with the drill bit shank's dimples and with a drill chuck, there has not been a device for a keyless, extendable drill apparatus in combination with a quick change feature for drilling deep holes. The present invention employs the advantageous characteristics of a keyless extender device in combination with a keyless rotary drive coupler. The prior art does not present such an efficient and effective apparatus of providing a quick change for successively elongated drills.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved drill drive extender employing an quick change drive coupler, used in lieu of a drill chuck, and employed in tandem with a quick change extender tool, which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art and is lightweight and economical. The present invention permits this by employing a novel rotary drive coupler which piggybacks with a tool extender and by the application of its inherent parts.